Truth Syrup
by claire svu fan
Summary: when the SG1 go on a mission to a new planet they are captured and injected with an unknown substance. they escape and return to the SGC only to learn that they can no longer lie, at all. this is my first stargate fic plz rr.


Samantha ran out of the stargate first followed by Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Close the stargate now!" Samantha yelled and the stargate was instantly closed.

"What happened?" Hammond asked as he entered the room

"The planet is indeed occupied sir" Teal'c informed him

"When we arrived we found the planet was inhabited by a tribe called the phyasimatium tribe, they thought we were invading and they started open fire on us sir. The planet has some sort of magnetic field which disabled are weapons so we were forced to surrender. Then they took us to their medical facility where they injected us with an unknown substance. They then interrogated us but we couldn't understand their language and they gave up. Later they released us as targets for a tribal hunting ceremony and we took the opportunity to head for the stargate sir." Samantha filled him in

"What symptoms have you been having after they injected you?"

"None sir"

"I'll have Fraiser check you out," he said dismissing them.

--------------------------------------------End teaser------------------------------------

"What did you get from the test?" Hammond asked

"The test showed high levels of chemicals consistent with truth syrup sir, but at much higher levels then there should be for the amount that was in their systems. Its possible that it's a far more advanced form of truth syrup than what we have here on the base"

"Do we have an antidote for it?"

"Well we have an antidote we use to counter the standard form of truth syrup but I don't think it would work against something this extreme, besides with the amount of the syrup in their blood right now it would take a significant amount of the antidote and we cant run the risk of any of them overdosing as a result"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Well if it is just an advanced form of truth syrup then its probably harmless, we'll just have to wait for it to wear off"

"How long?"

"It's hard to say, i've never seen anything like it so it's impossible to determine. It could be as short as a few hours but on the other hand it could take weeks, months even."

"Well until that time im keeping them off missions"

"Uh sir, with high levels like this there is a possibility that the syrup wont wear off"

"Let's hope it does"

Conference room (Jack enters. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel are already seated)

"What did he say?" Samantha asked worried

"The doc says its an advanced form of truth syrup, they cant counter it but it should wear off. Until then we are barred from any missions or interaction with anyone outside the SGC."

"No interaction at all?" Daniel asked frustrated

"We have to remain on base as long as we are likely to reveal any confidential information" Jack replied glumly

"Fair enough" Daniel commented and Jack stared at him amazed

"You agree with it?"

"Well yeah, if we are a liability, then its understandable at the least that they cant allow us to talk to anyone"

"No, there is no way I would reveal anything to someone who is not authorized to know"

"Really? Well for the next 30 seconds you have to pretend that I am a civilian who has no knowledge of the stargate and you have to answer my questions accordingly"

"Ok"

"Good, is it true that there is a stargate in Cheyanne Mountain?"

"Yes… shit! Wait I was ready… damn, I can't even lie that I wasn't ready"

"See"

"Alright you win"

"Did I hear that right? Jack admitted he was wrong" Samantha said stunned "oh let me try"

"What is this a game?"

"Sorry sir but you have to admit that it is a little shocking"

"I don't always deny being wrong, do I?"

"Yes" Daniel and Samantha simultaneously replied

"It appears that way O'Neill" Teal'c replied

"Well you guys can't tell me that you've never lied to spare your pride?"

"Well yes I'm sure we all have" Daniel admitted

"I have no memory of me doing so" Teal'c informed him

"Carter?"

"Oh lots of times" She admitted

"I didn't know that!" Jack called out pointing at her and they looked at him strangely "I meant to say I knew it"

"It appears you lie a lot" Teal'c commented

"Yeah, it does" Jack muttered

"I propose we play a game?" Samantha suggested

"What game?" Daniel asked eager to pass the time

"A childish little game I haven't played since I was a kid. It's called truth or dare"

"Everyone's heard of that game" Jack laughed

"I have no knowledge of that game?" Teal'c responded

"Well you have a bunch of people sit together and someone gives another person an option out of truth or dare. If they pick dare they have to do what the person tells them to do but if the pick truth then they have to answer truthfully whatever the person asks them. Once you have answered or done the dare then you get to give another person the option"

"It is probable that while someone is in this state they would reveal personal secrets"

"Yeah that's the point, they can't lie"

"I'll play as long as we have a safe guard rule that if the question could be potentially damaging then they have the choice to not answer and just say pass and you would have to ask a different question?" Daniel agreed

"Sure" Samantha agreed

"Sir will you be playing?"

"I don't really want to but the Simpson's doesn't come on for a while so I guess I'll play until then" Jack agreed sitting closer to them

"Ok sir you can start" Samantha suggested

"Ok Carter, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Um, how old are you?"

"Sir, what's the point in asking that when it's in my file"

"Ok I'll ask something else, what mission scared you the most?"

"That's easy, the mission to Antarctica" Sam admitted

"Why?"

"One question sir. Daniel, truth or…"

"No really why?"

"You almost died sir and I thought you would be to stubborn to be the host, even if it meant you dying. Now Daniel, truth or dare?"

"Um truth I guess"

"Hmmm, uh well what was your scariest mission?"

"Probably when we were 'high' on the light, when I was standing on my balcony about to jump"

"Ok well it's your turn to ask"

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go Finnish doing the reports, Teal'c you can have my turn" Daniel replied getting up and leaving

"I do not know who to ask"

"Either one, it doesn't matter"

"Major Carter, do you wish to pick truth or do you wish to pick dare?"

"Dare"

"I do not know what to ask you to do"

"Anything"

"Can I dare you to pick truth?"

"Do you want me to pick truth?"

"It would be helpful"

"Ok truth"

"Do I get another question?"

"Yes"

"Can I stop playing?"

"If you want"

"I will stop then," he said getting up from his chair

"Ok sir, its just me and you. Truth or dare?"

"Why do you get to ask?"

"You asked last time and you asked two questions. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What's the biggest mistake you have ever made?"

"Pass"

"Oh come on sir"

"Pass" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Alright what is you deepest desire"

"I'm not telling you that, pass"

"Why do you detach yourself socially by going fishing or deflecting personal questions with sarcasm and jokes?"

"I like to keep something's to myself"

"Was that your answer?"

"Yes, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why do you keep picking truth?"

"I don't like secrets. Truth or dare?"

"Then why are you working here?"

"Sir you have to follow the rules"

"Fuck the rules, why do you work here if you don't like secrets?"

"Those are different kinds of secrets"

"What secrets don't you like?"

"Pass"

"No passing, what secrets?"

"Secrets we keep from each other, national security is one thing but when your keeping things from the people you love it starts to get to you" she blurted out

"People you love?"

"Oh come on sir, we practically live here, we might as well write it as our permanent address in our files"

"Major are you having trouble coping with these conditions?"

"Sir, I'm having trouble coping with you"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't bother," she said leaving the room

"Carter" he called chasing after her. "Carter, what the hell has gotten into you?" he yelled grabbing her arm as she was walking to another room.

"Sir, let me go" she asked trying to pull away, when she got her arm free she walked into the empty room and went to slam the door but Jack stopped the door and walked in closing the door behind him.

"I want an explanation major?" he ordered sitting in the chair next to hers

"Just leave me alone" she muttered getting up to move away from him. Jack got up and grabbed the collar of her shirt

"Why are you behaving like this Carter?" he ordered

"I don't know"

"Don't lie," he yelled, inches from her face

"Sir, I can't lie" she stated and Jack looked in her eyes like he was making sure she wasn't lying, but then he kissed her. He held her close by the collar on her jacket as he kissed her and she immediately pulled away and slapped him

"Argh! Christ that hurt" he hissed rubbing his cheek

"Oh sir, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" she apologized

"No it's ok Carter, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to do it, I just had no control over myself"

"Sir, its possible that the syrup is designed to take away your ability to control yourself, making you act out the way you feel"

"Wait, so any urge I get, I would actually do?"

"Yes, ill go ask Fraiser about it" she said leaving the room and Daniel bumped into her in the hallway

"Is Jack in there?" he asked pointing to the room she came out of

"Yeah" she said walking off

"Sir, I think the syrup may have components to it that… what happened to you?" he asked as he walked in

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

"Well sir you have an extremely red hand print on your cheek, did she…?"He asked pointing at the door

"Mind your own business Daniel"

"Ok sorry, um as I was saying, I think the syrup might be taking away our ability to restrain…"

"Yeah, Carter's gone to ask Fraiser about that, how did you find out?"

"I tried to leave the base, twice. Um I'm guessing you found out when she did that?"

"Daniel"

"Alright, well I think we should tell General Hammond about this"

"Yeah we should," he said leaving the room

Conference room (Hammond walks in. Fraiser and the SG1 are already seated)

"Is this theory likely Fraiser?" Hammond asked sitting down

"Yes, that would explain the high levels."

"Could this do any permanent damage?" Jack asked worried

"No, it works like an anistedic numbing the appropriate sides of the brain. Once it wears off you would have full control again. Um would you like me to get you an ice pack for that"

"I'll be fine," Jack said smiling

"What if it doesn't wear off?" Hammond asked

"Then they would have permanent loss of control"

"Wait, it will wear off wont it doc?" Jack asked panicked and Fraiser took in a deep breath

"We don't know yet, but with an advanced form like this there is a chance that it could be permanent. Id like to run regular tests to monitor its progress, if it doesn't start to wear off in a few weeks then I think we could try to counter it in small doses"

"Ok" Hammond said leaving

"Colonel O'Neill, I would also like to check you out to make sure you haven't ruptured any vessels in your eye"

"Thanks Carter! Sure doc"

"I didn't mean to sir, but all do respect sir you did startle me and you had no right" Samantha told him

"What did he do?" Daniel asked intrigued

"Daniel!" Jack snapped

"Sorry sir"

Base library (Samantha is doing research on the Internet. Jack approaches)

"Hey Carter, I wanted to apologize and make sure you were alright" Jack said sitting down "not many people in here this time of night?" he asked looking at his watch

"Few people actually use the base library sir"

"Is that why you've come down here instead of using your computer?"

"Partly" she nodded

"What's the other part?" he smiled

"Sir why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't have any control Carter, you know that"

"I know sir but the truth syrup doesn't create feelings, it forces you to act on original ones?"

"I don't know what to say Carter, it was mostly just a spur of the moment thing. I admit I was attracted to you and the thought of kissing you had crossed my mind but I had no intention of actually kissing you"

"That's what I thought" she sighed

"Carter, is there something wrong?"

"Yes" she said turning back to the computer

"You wanna tell me what?" he asked frustrated

"No" she said teasing him

"Fine, you don't want to tell me I won't push"

"Thank you" she smiled

"So how are you feeling?" he asked breaking the silence

"What?"

"Well I came here to make sure you were alright?"

"Oh, I'm ok I guess, how are you feeling?"

"Like an idiot" he sighed

"Why?" she looked puzzled

"Well I had to surrender, I got injected with truth syrup, I'm barred from missions, I was an arse hole to you and to top it off I broke the law and got slapped for it"

"Broke the law?"

"Sexual harassment Carter, I outrank you and I made a sexual advance against your wishes. I shouldn't have done it."

"You had no control sir, I don't blame you" she comforted him

"I know that but the point is it shouldn't have happened"

"Don't beat yourself up sir, I think you got enough beating as it is. What did Fraiser say about it anyway?"

"My eyes fine but you did a hell of a job, you almost broke the skin. The swelling should pass soon though"

"Sorry sir"

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling

"Well what do you want to do?" she asked hoping to cure her boredom

"The Simpson's starts soon, you wanna come watch it with me?" he smiled

"That's a cartoon right?"

"It's a good cartoon" he defended the show

"Yeah, why not" she laughed and logged off the computer

Empty room (Jack and Samantha watching the Simpson's)

_(Background "ouwie it hurts"_

"_Uh dad I think this is one of those things you should go to the hospital for"_

"_After pie" noise)_

"Its not very realistic"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he just got shot and he's more concerned about eating pie"

"That's just the way homer is" he laughed

"Whatever you say," she said putting her hands up and smiling. Jack nudged her shoulder and she laughed then she sunk in more comfortably and rested her head on his shoulder

"Sir, do you remember when we had our memories wiped and we were working beneath the Dome City and we were sitting just like this?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Um I think I said that I remembered other things," he said looking at her curiously

"Yeah you did, you said you remembered feelings" she lifted her gaze to him

"I said I remembered having feelings for you, and you said you were glad"

"I was" she smiled

"Are you still glad?" he laughed

"I'm glad you told me" she joked

"Do you have the same feelings?"

"You said do? As opposed to did, you still have the feelings don't you?" she turned to him

"Carter!" he glared at her.

"You do," she said, as she sat up right "why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I don't have feelings for you!" he yelled at her

"What?" she looked confused?

"I don't just have feelings for you Samantha, its more then that" he whispered and she looked at him blankly "I have feelings for you that you don't have for me, I l…" he tried to explain but she cut him off by kissing him. He looked at her in shock and was speechless.

"Did you lose control?" he asked still dumbfounded

"No, that was me" she said smiling and she started kissing him again.

Computer room (Daniel and Teal'c are keeping an eye on each other)

"Damn it" Daniel cursed at the computer

"What is the matter?" Teal'c asked

"I can't figure out their language"

"You are tired, you should sleep" Teal'c suggested

"Yeah you're right, where's O'Neill and Carter?"

"They are watching the Simpson's" Teal'c replied

"Samantha's watching the Simpson's? That's strange"

"Major Carter said she had run out of things to do" he quoted her

"Ok, how long ago was that?"

"2 hours and 13 minutes have passed"

"I thought the Simpson's only went for half an hour?"

"It is probable that they have gone to sleep, you should as well" Teal'c suggested

"Alright I'm going," he said as he got up and left the room

Empty room (Samantha and Jack are sitting on the couch talking)

"So why did you kiss me?" he asked smiling

"Do I have to tell you?" she smiled back

"I told you"

"You chose to" she laughed

"Well that's one way of getting out of telling the truth" he joked

"I don't understand that, we have no control of our actions but we can control what we say"

"What are you saying?"

"Well if we had no control of what we say then we would be blurting out stuff like we where children and we would be doing everything that pops into our heads. Sir, Fraiser said that the levels were dangerously high, but if that is the case then we would have no control at all"

"So?"

"Sir, to make a truth syrup that advanced with the ability to control exactly how much control is disabled would take extensive training and research. You saw the tribe they were very primitive. There is no way that tribe created that syrup sir"

"So you think they are interacting with a superia race?"

"I think it was a setup, Daniel said he had been trying to get off the base right? Well if this syrup makes us liable to give up confidential information and it takes away our ability to control the urge to leave the base?"

"What?"

"Sir Daniel said himself that he agreed with the terms of us being barred, then why would he feel the need to leave the base? I think the syrup is designed to make us want to give up confidential information to the very people we are keeping it from. I think we where setup by the goauld."

"Oh, but I don't feel the need to leave the base?"

"Nor do I, I think Daniel is the only one susceptible to it right now. We should make sure Daniel can't escape"

"I'll go inform General Hammond" Jack said standing up

"I'll check on Daniel" she nodded

Computer room

"Teal'c where's Daniel?" Samantha asked as she opened the door

"He has gone to sleep, I had presumed you had also"

"No, I haven't gone to sleep yet" she said as she closed the door to go check on Daniel. When she found him he wasn't asleep he was making a poor attempt at climbing out the window

"Daniel, don't!" she yelled and pulled him back inside

"Carter?" he asked wearily

"Yeah its me, what do you think you were doing climbing out that window?"

"I... um… Carter? oh shit, I was trying to get off base again wasn't eye?"

"You mean you don't know?" she asked surprised

"I don't remember much, wait you remember why you hit O'Neill?"

"Of coarse I do, Daniel your perspiring" she told him as she felt his forehead "and running a temperature, Daniel im taking you to Fraiser"

"Who's Fraiser?" he asked confused

"Don't worry, just relax" she said as she stuck her head in the hallway and spotted Jack talking to Hammond and Fraiser. She ran up to them and explained the situation and they ran over with two officers and a gurney.

Medical facility (next day)

"How is he?" Hammond asked as Teal'c, Jack and Sam entered

"Well his body tried to get rid of the syrup itself and the syrup actually reacted by intensifying and putting him into shock. I managed to stabilize him by using a small dosage to counter it and hopefully he will be contious soon."

"Will that happen to us as well?" Jack asked

"Probably not, but it could so I want you all to report any unusual symptoms"

"Sure" Jack replied

"Don't worry we will" Samantha nodded

"Indeed" Teal'c added

Medical facility (3 weeks later)

"O'Neill?" Fraiser asked

"Um I had a head ache last night but nothing more" Jack explained

"Well the test confirmed that your levels have lowered so that's a good sign"

"Teal'c?"

"No unusual symptoms" he explained and Fraiser opened his folder and checked the results

"There's a significant drop, good"

"Dr Jackson?"

"I feel fine"

"Well you should, the syrup has worn off entirely" she said smiling

"Major Carter?"

"Just the same nausea, but that's about it"

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Your levels haven't changed at all," she said checking the file

"Damn" Sam sighed

"Well, come in tomorrow morning and ill give you a slightly larger dose, oh and I have something for that nausea, its probably just nerves" she said handing a bottle of lemon mix for nausea to her

"Yeah ok" she said getting up and walked out with the rest of them.

"Hey Carter, you want to play bluff with us?" Daniel asked as they left the room

"No way, you'll win all the time" she laughed

"Play anyway? Please?"

"No, I think I'll get an early night tonight. I'm going to go have a shower you guys go play without me"

Locker room

"Hey Samantha guess what, I beat him" Jack called out from out side the shower room where he could hear the water running "I couldn't lie at all and I still beat him." He called "can you hear me?" he called in and got no reply so he walked into the shower room "Samantha, your in here right?" he called as he approached the cubicle that was being used. Her stuff was folded up on a bench in front of the cubicle and the cubicle was locked so he knocked on the door "Carter?" he asked knocking. As he went to knock again he looked in the next cubicle and saw her arm sticking out from under the cubicle wall. He kicked the door of the cubicle open and found Samantha lying on the floor. He checked if she was breathing and she wasn't, nor did she have a pulse so he hit an emergency alarm button and grabbed her towel. He put the towel around her and picked her up and then laid her down on the floor to start resuscitating her. As he started mouth to mouth resuscitation an armed officer came in and ran straight back out to get medical assistance. When the officer returned he had Fraiser and a medical team with him. Jack stopped resuscitating her so the medical team could start and he watched as they tried to revive her. "Come on Sam" he prayed "wake up, you can do it" he muttered as he started crying. Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond came in and watched in terror. "Sam wake up please" he pleaded as he heard Fraiser call clear and they shocked her. "Breathe Sam, please breathe" he pleaded and Fraiser ordered an officer to get a gurney. He came back quickly and they put her on and hooked her up.

"Clear" Fraiser called as they shocked her.

"Don't die on me Sam" Jack prayed "not now" he pleaded and they shocked her again. He heard a sound that made him hold his breath and a Fraiser confirmed it was a heartbeat but then it flat-lined.

"Clear" she called again and they shocked her, the beat returned. A second heart beat was heard and after that it continued.

"She's breathing" a medic called and they wheeled her to the medical facility. Jack followed close behind but Fraiser asked him to stay out. He frantically waited outside the door pacing and praying she be all right. When Fraiser finally let him in he rushed to her side and Fraiser turned to Hammond to fill him in.

"She's breathing by herself and her brain activity is normal, there's a good chance she will wake up" Fraiser informed him

"Do we know what happened?"

"Yeah, her immune system is functioning better then usual and the syrup reacted the same way that it did in Daniel, the only reason Daniel's heart didn't stop was because major Carter found him in time. Major Carter is very lucky, if Colonel O'Neill hadn't been there we wouldn't have been able to revive her"

"I'm just curious why he was there?"

"It doesn't really matt…" she was cut off by Jack calling her over

"She's bleeding" he called and Fraiser rushed over and again Jack was asked to leave.

"O'neill, she's going to be alright. Her brain activity is good and she's breathing on her own, she should wake up" Hammond explained

"Why is she bleeding? She wasn't bleeding before, I didn't see any wounds?" he was hysterical

"Where you looking for wounds?" Hammond asked

"No but there was no blood then, she wasn't bleeding" he was frantic

"Jack she was dead!" Hammond yelled to snap him out of it

"I know! I found her body!" he yelled "I held her body, she was lifeless in my arms" he mumbled as he cried, "I was so scared, I thought I had lost her. Trust me Hammond, there was no wound"

"Ok I believe you, um do you mind if I ask why you were in there?"

"I had come to boast about winning bluff" he laughed through his sobbing "I was telling her from out side the showers but she wasn't responding and I thought she couldn't hear me. I walked in and she still didn't respond. I knocked on the cubicle and she didn't reply, then I saw her arm laying in the next cubicle and I broke the door" he explained

"General Hammond can I talk to you?" Fraiser said taking off her gloves

"How is she? Can I see her?" Jack asked worriedly

"Not yet" she told him and then took Hammond to one side. Jack nervously sat down and watched them talk, Fraiser said something and Hammond looked stunned.

"Only a few weeks, she probably didn't know. If she had she would have told me"

"A few weeks? She's been on base for two months. How many weeks exactly?"

"Three. This explains the nausea sir and her immune system being unusually strong"

"So this happened while she was under the influence of the syrup?"

"Yes, but I think Colonel O'Neill is the father sir "

"Why?"

"Well, the other day I was going through the security surveillance tapes to get an understanding of their behavioral changes and I came across footage of the two of them watching that cartoon O'Neill watches. I thought it was odd since I had earlier seen footage of O'Neill kissing Major Carter and she slapped him for it. Well as the cartoon finished they started talking and then for some reason, O'neill yelled at her. After he yelled he continued talking and Major Carter kissed O'neill, but then they both started kissing and then they well started intercourse sir"

"You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think their relationship could hurt anyone sir"

"How are we going to tell her?"

"I think we should wait a few days for her to recover before we tell her. The ordeal of her dying is bad enough let alone learning she's had a miscarriage"

"What about O'Neill?"

"He found her sir, I don't think we should tell him yet either"

"He'll want to know about the blood"

"Well if he asks we'll have to tell him but until then we should wait"

Medical facility (a few hours later)

"Sir you should get some sleep, I'll come get you when she wakes up" Fraiser said shaking Jack from his sleep. He lifted his head off the edge of Samantha's gurney and stretched his arms

"Your too late for that" Samantha mumbled as she waved her hand and tried to open her eyes

"Major Carter? How long have you been awake?" Fraiser asked stunned

"Sam?" Jack whispered

"About half an hour, I'm not sure. I can't really move much" she murmured

"Well how much can you move?" Fraiser asked coming over to check her pupils

"Um, I can move my feet, my left arm and my head, oh and my right index finger"

"Well if your feet are moving then the nerves in your legs shouldn't be damaged and hopefully the nerves in your right arm are ok. Can you sit up at all?"

"A little but it hurts"

"Where does it hurt?"

"Lower abdomen, internal"

"That's not unusual, can you move your legs at all?"

"Um yeah, both legs" she said bending her knees "Fraiser, did the same thing happen to me as what happened to Daniel?"

"Um yeah but you were in the shower at the time and you weren't found as quickly"

"So what? Were the symptoms more severe?"

"Yeah"

"How long have I not been contious?"

"Only a few hours"

"Daniel was in a coma for 36 hours? How does that make my symptoms more severe?"

"You weren't uncontious at first" Fraiser tried explaining carefully

"I don't understand?"

"Sam when I found you, you weren't breathing and you didn't have a pulse. We had to revive you" Jack explained holding her hand for support

"I was dead?" she asked amazed and Jack nodded

"We don't know how long you had been," Fraiser added

"What about the camera's?"

"I've seen the footage and the camera cant see inside the cubicle, it looked perfectly normal until Colonel O'neill came in and found you"

"I want to see it"

"No I don't think you want to see"

"Janet!"

"Ok I'll set it up," she said leaving. When she returned, she had a television and the DVD security tape. She quickly set it up and fast-forwarded it to when Samantha came in to have a shower. She got undressed and hopped into the cubicle; nothing happens for about 20 minutes when Jack comes in. he walks in and knocks on the door, then he looks in the next cubicle and begins to panic. He breaks the door and goes inside, a moment later he comes out and presses a button and grabs a towel and goes back in. when he comes out he is holding her in his arms.

"Oh my god" Samantha gasped when she saw herself. Jack begins resuscitating her and soon after, an officer comes in and runs out again. He returns with the medics and Jack stops so they can take over. Soon the rest of SG1 are in there watching and praying. Samantha squeezed Jacks hand when she heard the flat-line. Then they get the pulse and Samantha entwined her fingers with Jacks. Once everyone has left the shower room, Fraiser stopped the DVD.

"Thank you"

Conference room (1 week later)

"Can we go back to missions?" Jack asked

"Well since the syrup has finally worn off of you all, you're no longer a liability. I don't see why not" General Hammond explained "your dismissed"

"Um Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, could we have a word with you?" Hammond asked as Teal'c and Daniel left

"Um ok" Samantha said sitting down followed by Jack

"I am aware of the relationship between you two" Hammond said breaking the ice

"What relationship?" Jack asked

"Dr Fraiser saw the two of you together on a security tape"

"Sir we can explain that" Samantha told him

"Save your breath Major, there is more"

"What do you mean?"

"Samantha, you know how you were feeling nauseous?" Fraiser asked

"Yes"

"You felt nauseous because of the pregnancy" she explained and they both looked surprised

"I'm pregnant?" she asked stunned

"You were pregnant. When you died it died as well and you miscarried. O'Neill, that's why you saw the blood" she explained

"I… was… I lost it?" Samantha muttered

"Sam are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly

"Yeah I just need a minute. Wait Fraiser, can I still have kids? I mean when I miscarried was anything damaged?"

"No, you're perfectly able to have children"

"Ok"

"Now based on the time frame that you were together and the age of it, it looks like O'Neill was the father but it was too early to get the DNA to test it"

"It's him, there was no-one else" Samantha explained

"I didn't think so."

"What are you going to do major?" Hammond asked

"Go back to work sir, there's nothing else I can do"

"Dismissed" he said nodding

-----------------------------------------THE END----------------------------------------------


End file.
